


Wool Socks

by Cosmic_Files



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adorable, Coffee, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Love, Ponytail, Saturday Morning, Wool Socks, happiness, scully deserves these weekends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files





	Wool Socks

Scully looked at Mulder’s sleeping form in the early hours of the morning.  She couldn’t stop smiling to herself.  She can’t remember any time that she has ever seen him this at peace while he was awake.  Scully slipped out of bed, grabbing one of his shirts hanging from his bed post, leaving the couple top of buttons undone.  She pulled light grey wool socks on that drooped around her ankles before padding quietly to the kitchen.  She glanced over her should to make sure she didn’t wake him before she started to rummage quietly through his kitchen cabinets for coffee and some sort of food.  She frowned to herself when she only found the proper stuff for coffee.

She looked at his overflowing sink of used coffee mugs and the outstanding amount of garbage that was stuffed into his garbage bin.  She couldn’t help but shake her head before pulling her hair into a loose pony tail as she tried to figure out what to tackle first.  Finding a clean mug or finding something edible.  She let out a soft snort and figured that it would be easier to clean two mugs. 

Mulder leaned against the door frame, grinning to himself.  He watched the way that she stretched for his dish detergent.  He admired the way his boxers peeked out from underneath his shirt.  He wished he had a camera to freeze this moment in time for eternity.  This was one of his favorite ways of seeing Scully. 

Scully rolled up her sleeves before running the hot water.  She nearly jumped out of her skin when Mulder wrapped his arms around her lithe waist.  She felt his gentle lips and his prickly stubbled rub against her skin before she felt him kiss where her neck and shoulder met. She heard his deep inhale and couldn’t help but smile to herself. 

“Mmmm…. if you keep doing that, we won’t have coffee until noon!” Scully teased as she relaxed her body against his. 

Mulder smiled to himself as he squeezed her tighter to his body, “Oh is that so? Well, I guess that will have to wait until later.  After last night, I need some coffee and food in my system before I can even function properly.”  Mulder didn’t have to see Scully’s face to know that she was blushing.

“Then how about you let me get to work and accomplish this for us?” Scully quipped as she gently rubbed her palms against his bare arms.  She could feel his heat radiate into her body, warming her to the bone. 

“Oh no, no, no Miss. Scully!” Mulder responded as he turned her around, “You are going to sit your beautiful self on my couch and read or watch television or do whatever you want to do.  I am going to make coffee and breakfast.  I am going to take care of you.” Mulder gave her his lopsided boyish grin. 

Scully felt her eyebrows raise high on her forehead before she smiled, “Okay.  Call me if you need help with anything?”

Mulder tilted her chin upwards, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear before placing a gently kiss on her forehead, “You deserve to be treated right.  Please go and relax and just enjoy yourself while I take care of the food and coffee.” He murmured softly as he watched a blush paint itself across her beautiful high cheek bones, making her freckles more prominent. 

“Okay,” She replied softly before heading out to the living room.  He heard the television come on a few minutes later before he dug out the needed supplies for coffee.  It only took him a few seconds before he had coffee brewing.  He was so happy that he thought ahead for once.

Mulder pulled out an oblong dish that he couldn’t even remember when he bought it.  For a second, he wondered if he did buy it.  He grabbed the hardboiled eggs, grapes, and the almond milk out before kicking the door shut.  He grabbed the lemon poppy seed muffins off the top of the fridge before putting everything together.  He smiled to himself as he poured himself a cup of coffee and made hers.  He slipped the platter onto one hand, and grabbed the coffee with his other hand.

 

He set the platter down, before glancing at Scully.  He felt frozen to his spot as he just looked at her.  He loved the way she looked in his shirt.  The way she was at ease and her shoulders weren’t tense.  The armor that she wore at work, wasn’t present.  He felt the corners of his lips tug themselves into another smile.

“I know I don’t say this enough Scully, but you are absolutely beautiful…do you know that?” He held her coffee out to her.

Scully tucked her chin into herself after accepting her coffee.  She felt another blush light up her face before she looked at up at him.  She knew it wasn’t logical but in this moment, she felt as though they were the only two people on the face of the planet, “With you, yes.” She said softly as the documentary droned on and on about some heart issue that was nicknamed the widow maker.

Mulder sat down and hugged her close; relaxing his arm along her shoulders.  He kissed the top of her forehead before feeding her a juicy red grape.  He turned the volume up slightly before grabbing his own coffee from the table.  He felt Scully snuggle deeper into his side before she draped the blanket across both their bodies.  Mulder could not think of a better way to spend a Saturday morning.


End file.
